The United Men's Health Study is a continuing a longitudinal study of a cohort of gay men recruited in San Francisco in 1984. The study's purpose is to follow the incidence of HIV infection and disease progression among a random population of homosexual men. The GCRC will provide interview space and phlebotomy services.